


Falling

by LlyaAegi



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlyaAegi/pseuds/LlyaAegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junho wakes to find himself in a stranger's care, and shadows growing where there should only be light. But sometimes, the dark is the brighter place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift of JunBros. I do love writing this pairing and I have wanted to do this theme for a while but never had a reason to. There is a possibility of a second part, but that depends on you. Happy Holidays everyone!

I have always had a thing for angels. Especially the hurt ones. There is something so tragically beautiful when they lie there, broken, pleading, desperate. But this one was something different entirely. Firstly, this one was a he, not the usual female I went after, but that didn’t matter too much to one like me. Secondly, he was so eerily still. He had glanced at me once, and then offered a sad smile before closing his eyes. No begging, no bargaining. And third, he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my millennia of existence.

I crouched down over him and felt around his neck for a pulse, barely there. The cold metal of a chain hit my fingers and I pulled out the identifying necklace. An engraved feather with his name on it sparkled against my palm. _Junho_. It would be a shame to let the tousled brown hair and smooth skin go to waste here in the streets. No doubt the ones hunting him were not far behind.

I can’t take him to my home, there was no telling how he would react to being there, violently perhaps. He was too injured to make the journey anyway and a large part of me wanted him to survive. I cloaked myself in shadow and unfurled my wings, black as moonless midnight, and took off towards a small apartment I had for odd times like this, nights when I couldn’t make the journey home.

Junho whined painfully in my arms, beginning to shiver. He turned his face into my chest and it was as though my heart had stuttered. It was not unusual to feel this way in the presence of the holy, but to feel it so strongly, that was strange. Thankfully, it was not too much further to my sanctuary, a dark one-room studio. At least there was a comfortable bed.

The boy in my arms furrowed his brow as I set him down, clutching onto my hoodie. So odd that he was not afraid of me. Everyone was afraid, even my own kind. But not this Junho. His grip was so weak, it was not difficult to pry his fingers away. Stripping him down was a bit more challenging and I ended up cutting his shirt off. Deep gashes, tell-tale signs of an intense fight, crisscrossed along his torso and back. They already started to burn and blister, and I knew exactly what had happened.

“Stay, please,” he murmured, his eyes barely open.

“I need to tend to you or your flesh will start rotting.”

“Please,” his eyes widened a little and I was frozen, staring into the depths. Angels always had such stunning eyes and Junho was no different.

“Lie down and rest.” I pushed him back and rushed around, getting the right herbs to bind his wounds. When I had returned to his side, he was out cold again. He would cringe and whimper in his sleep as I got his cuts to stop burning and he settled down quickly.

I stood guard by the window. It was easy to spot them, the ones hunting this poor creature. The shimmer off the pearl wings was indistinguishable to the human eye, but to me, it was a lighthouse in a storm. Soldiers, Guardians of Heaven, even one of the Archangels gliding about in the night sky. Junho must have been someone special, and committed a great sin, to have such a host after him. That made him all the more intriguing to me.

It was at least another day before he stirred. Blinking slowly, Junho took his time sitting up. I watched him from my post at the window. His pursuers had not given up, but there were fewer now than before. Junho stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders, pulling the blanket down to inspect my handiwork.

“May I ask your name?” he said quietly, his eyes piercing me.

“I am Minjun.” I turned a little, hiding my back. There was no way I wanted to frighten him so soon with my wings.

“Thank you Minjun,” he smiled. It was the second time I felt my heart stutter, my chest aching. His smile, my god.

“No wonder they are searching so hard for you,” I murmured.

“I’m sorry?” he tilted his head, not hearing my mumbled words.

I shook my head and looked him over. “It is nothing. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” he nodded and continued to look himself over. It was then that he glanced up at me shyly. “Do you mind?”

“Do I mind what?”

“Would it be alright for me to stretch my wings?”

A part of me didn’t want him to do it, he would see. But that would only prolong the inevitable. The sooner he noticed the changes, the sooner the complete transformation would happen and I could take him down to the other realms. “Go ahead.”

I pulled the curtains closed even further, making sure so no glimmer from his wings would alert his pursuers. I could hear him sigh in relief and the sound tingled low in my gut. I was eager to see him in his full glory, but he carefully wrapped the sheet around his waist and teetered to the side. Slowly, carefully, he unfurled his wings. Matted with dried blood in some places, the feathers were ruffled and bent painfully and he winced, but the relief of relaxing them finally was evident.  
But there were signs there, black feathers in among the white that signaled the beginning of the change. I was almost sad for him. Junho should have remained a pure one, pearly white and majestic, not soiled with shadow like I was.

“How did I get here?” he wondered in my direction.

I glanced out the window again. “I found you on the street. You fought hard.”

He looked confused and carefully brushed his fingers along the bandages. “I fought? I don’t remember.”

“From what I can tell, you battled one of the Guardians. There were burn marks from their swords all over you.”

He sat down gingerly, combing his fingers through the tips of his wings. Watching his nimble fingers, images sprung to my mind of where I wanted those fingertips to travel. “Why would I fight with my brothers?”

“So you are also a Guardian of Heaven…”

He looked up and nodded with a little smile. “Yes. I stand at Azrael’s right hand.”

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, it was impressive that this small man was the right hand to a very powerful Archangel, but I did not care for Azrael. It was no wonder Junho was beaten so badly and why even after days, the host had not given up. “You _stood_ at his side,” I corrected. “You must have done something pretty awful to be hunted the way you are.”

Junho shook his head. “I only remember standing before this demon. I was to send him back to the Underworld, but he pleaded so genuinely. I didn’t want to strike him down when I felt that there was hope for him. I don’t remember anything after that.”

“What you have done is none of my concern. The question now is what to do with you…” I leaned back against the wall. “You are not well enough yet to travel to the Underworld, but we cannot stay here much longer or they will find you.”

“I can’t go to the Underworld!” Junho stood suddenly, wincing as he stretched his injuries. “I am an angel! I cannot pass the barrier.”

“You _were_ an angel. You are Fallen.”

Junho’s eyes went wide and backed up a couple steps. “No…No! That cannot be true!”

“Look at your wings,” I strode forward and pushed his wing far enough forward for him to see the charcoal feathers. His face mirrored the shock in his heart, I could see it so clearly. His fingers reached out and brushed the shadowed pieces before gripping tightly and yanking hard, trying to rip the sin from his body.

I grabbed his wrist to prevent him from tearing it out, it would do no good. The tainted angel jerked away with a cry. “Let me go!”

“Leave them alone,” I growled at him. “It will not help unless you plan on tearing out your wings entirely.”

“What is this? Why are they like this?” His eyes were shining, teary and fierce at the same time.

I sighed and dropped his arm. “You are going through the change. Soon, they will be completely black.”

Junho collapsed to the floor, the sheet slipping dangerously low. “You are lying,” he gasped. “How would you know? Who are you?”

There was no point in hiding it any further. I pulled my jacket off and let my wings free. They were the largest of any of my kind, touching ceiling to floor in obsidian. “I am what you will become.”

“A demon…” he breathed. It was fascinating, watching the emotion played out in his expression. His eyes burned in anger and despair, chin trembling to keep the building anguish inside. “Why?”

  
His nimble fingers reached out to me as I knelt in front of him. How was he so bold? He was shaking as he inspected my wings, the trembling rustling my feathers softly. “I can only say that you have been cast out. Your former brothers are still hunting you and you are not safe here.”

“Then I should go to them, atone for my sins, whatever they were.”

“They will kill you,” I shook my head. “Already they are circling closer.”

“Good,” he stood, chest heaving and stance firm. “Let them find me.” He strode over to the window and ripped the curtains open.

I rushed to his side. “You wish to no longer exist? They will destroy you!” I tried to pull the curtains closed but it was already too late. Shining wings zoomed straight towards us.

It wasn’t more than a few heartbeats that we were surrounded, broad angels with massive wings rivaling my own. Of course in the midst was Azrael.

The Archangel smirked. “Of course it would be you who was protecting this one,” he said to me. “No wonder it took us so long to find him.”

“Leave him be,” I let my wings open wider, partially blocking Junho.

“What have I done?” Junho demanded, his beautiful fingers pushing my feathers away.

Azrael narrowed his eyes. “You defied orders, setting loose an evil upon the world. You were to destroy the demon, not release him. The wicked he has inflicted upon the human race is devastating, upsetting the balance. And to make matters worse, you hid in shame, injured your brothers and defiled yourself with this demon.” Azrael glanced at the state of Junho’s lack of clothes with a frown.

“Hey now,” I objected. “As much as I would happily partake, I was only patching him up.”

“Stay out of this, demon,” one of the Guardians snarled at me.

Everything in my countenance darkened, the air around me trembling and the shadows growing. “You are nothing to me, Guardian,” I sneered. “Leave this place and let me take this one down to the lower realms.”

Azrael stepped closer. “I cannot allow that, Minjun. This one must atone for his sins.”

“You intend to destroy him.”

“As the laws of Heaven demand.”

“Which are crap, I would like to point out.” I rolled my eyes. Laws of Heaven my ass. “You can easily destroy one of your own?” As much as I didn’t like Azrael, I could see in his eyes that he didn’t like the idea of killing Junho. “Let me take him away. You know my charge, Azrael.”

He genuinely seemed conflicted, having the authority to call off the order, but uncertain of the risk of letting his angel free. “His sins are too great to simply let this go.”

I turned to face Junho to see his cheeks stained with tears. His wings looked darker and his complexion pale. He was so beautiful, broken like this. I could only imagine how stunning he must be in his full glory. I was determined to see it.

Light pulsed from Azrael and I steeled myself for the fight ahead. He spoke with the voice of thunder. “Lee Junho, with the power and authority given to me by the Lord Almighty, I revoke your title, your rank and all rights, privileges and responsibilities as a Guardian of Heaven. I condemn you to damnation for your sins and sentence you to death for the crimes of willingly spreading evil over the dominion of the Lord Almighty. Have you any final words?”

“There is no chance of redemption?” Junho breathed. “For all my years of obedience, you give me no chance to atone?”

Azrael paused. “Not for a crime like this one, child. You knew better and still disobeyed.”

Junho’s eyes flashed in rage. “You will not forgive me. And I will not forgive you. You have lost sight of our purpose. That soul was willing to atone, and I determined that he should be given a chance. For my mercy, you damn my soul? You have perverted the laws of Heaven and I want no part of it. Destroy me if you must, but you know in your heart that I am right.”

I pulled the man back just as a sword sliced down in front of Junho, dragging him just out of reach of the blade tip. The other angels circled around us and I shook my head. They were no match for me with the exception of Azrael, who had no will to take part in this. Pushing out my energy, the room darkened, the floor rattling and the pressure of shadows growing. Holding Junho’s hand, I tugged him closer. I could feel Azrael’s presence close to me in the black. “He is mine now.”

“Minjun…” Azrael’s voice was sad.

“He is mine,” I repeated and we disappeared.

Light flared around us and I shielded Junho in my wings. It would be hard for him to bear the transition at first, his transformation not yet complete. His hands gripped my sides, holding steady. I could feel the heat of his tears on my chest where his face was buried. It was an eternity and the blink of an eye and we stood on a small platform by a dark river. The air here was stale and torches flickered faintly, only giving enough light to see the edge of the water.

Junho stumbled and landed on his knees on the dock, the sheet slipped off entirely. He gasped and clutched his chest, but there was nothing I could do for him. His body needed to adjust on its own. I watched his struggle, writhing just a little and it elicited a deep arousal low in my gut. Ah, to see him writhe like that in pleasure, pleasure that I would give him.

Finally he settled down and rolled onto his back, bearing all to my gaze. His body lay open for me to admire, and I certainly took in the sight greedily. It wasn’t hard and defined like others I had enjoyed, but it was not overly pillowy. Perfectly proportioned with smooth curves. My mouth watered a little as my gaze travelled down, deliciously beautiful. He stared back at me boldly.

“I am in the Underworld, aren’t I?” he said, voice resigned.

I looked out at the water as it flowed along. “Almost. The entrance to the first realm is just downstream. I figured you would need to get adjusted to this place before you dare to enter the first of the lower circles.”

“What is in the first circle?” he sat up and leaned back on his hands.

I smirked and walked slowly over to him, kneeling over him. Leaning in close, my lips were right in front of his, but he didn’t flinch at all. “Lust.”

His brow rose in interest. “The first circle of hell is lust?”

I chuckled and gave him a little space. “It is not like you imagine, bodies writhing in pits of flame. It is a passion that seeps deep into your mind, into your soul, all consuming. It is where I bring little angels like you to corrupt.”

He scoffed. “Doesn’t surprise me,” he muttered.

“Oh?” I was crouched down near him, inspecting every part of him.

“I have heard rumors of you, Minjun. Azrael would make vague references to you at times.”

I turned away. “He and I have a complicated history.”

“You collect the Fallen, bring them here and find a place for them in the realms of the Underworld. You are a Keeper of Lost Souls.”

“Is that what they call me now?” I chuckled. “That is kind.” I was much worse than that.

“Are you not? You could have left me to die at their hands. Why did you save me from that fate, Minjun?”

It was his turn to come closer, to inspect me. His gaze burned as it trailed over my stripped torso. I could feel his curiosity, his desire beginning to spring up. It matched my own. “Because I find you intriguing. Because even for an angel, you are more beautiful than anything I have ever seen in all of my years.”

“You want another trophy,” Junho frowned.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “You would be quite the prize.”

“I won’t give in to you,” he looked determined and I admired his resolve. But he would break for me. They always did.

“We will see…” The boat drifted up and I motioned for Junho to climb in. The second I stepped on, the current pulled us swiftly into the dark.

I could see Junho struggling already. It was warmer here, the heat making him sweat, beads sliding down his skin. His nipples were erect and his head fell back as he exhaled. I don’t think he even realized it was happening, but his eyes closed and those damn fingers danced through his hair, down his neck and along his chest to rest against his hip.

“Oh Junho,” I smiled wickedly.

His eyes shot open and he stared hard at me. “What are you doing to me?”

“Me?” I chuckled, leaning back on my hands to stare at him. “I am not doing anything. You are simply embracing that which you have denied yourself for so long. Doesn’t it feel good?”

He pouted and looked away, but there was no mistaking the twitch beneath the sheet that covered little. Oh, how complete that bliss would be when I had him for myself. This tainted angel was so sensual without even realizing it.

The further in we drifted, the heavier his breathing became. I would say I was unaffected by the realm, but with such close proximity to this man, the heat was enticing. With a subtle wave of my hand, the boat slowed down near the shore and I jumped off, pleased when I was followed by the light panting. The swish of the sheet was loud enough to be heard over the water and we made our way up the stone steps to a darker alcove.

“Are you serious right now?” Junho scoffed and I had to laugh.

“What?”

“You have beds everywhere, don’t you?”

I sniggered. “I could change it. Prefer something a bit more kinky?”

He glared from the side. “Watch your tongue.”

Amusing. “You forget where you are, Junho.” I turned suddenly and he jerked back in surprise, losing his flimsy fabric shield. Advancing, I pushed him back until his back hit the stone wall. There was nowhere for him to hide, nothing left to cover him. His hands shot forward, and then suddenly he pulled back, controlling himself.

“This is my house, my realm.”

“I do not consent to you touching me,” he stood firm.

“We are in Hell,” I tilted my head and leaned in even closer and this time, his hands rested on my chest. “I don’t need your consent.”

His eyes went wide and he stared at me, tendrils of fear in his gaze. My words did not match my attitude though. I would never take anyone who was not willing. I despised the tedium of rejection like that. There was no point to fight with a body when others would give themselves to me so freely.

“Rest here,” I commanded. “You are still not fully healed.”

Backing away, I moved into the shadow, not leaving entirely, but dissolving into the darkness to simply observe this new plaything of mine. He moved slow and wrapped the sheet around his body once more before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Junho was restless. He washed his wings and frowned at the numerous other black feathers. Pacing back and forth, then lying down, then kicking his feet, he was humorous to observe. I knew he was aroused, I knew he was tempted, but his resilience was admirable. His hands would begin to trail down, and then he would jerk back, scolding himself. But the heat was winning. After hours, days perhaps as time was irrelevant here, he gave in.

He laid down on the bed and let the sheet fall free. At first, his hands only palmed his chest and sides. Soon though, they moved lower. His rapid pulse was evident by the rise and fall of his chest, his breathing growing intense.

“I shouldn’t,” he whispered to himself. “But what is the point now? I can never go back. I can never atone. So why fight any longer?”

It was the pain and sadness in his voice that drew me from my hiding place in the darkness. The greatest reward for my patience rested in the way he grew hard at my approach.

“Junho... _my Junho_...”

His eyes clouded, closing slightly. The invitation lay in the way his hand slid out towards me over the blankets, fingers spread out and lips parting. It is impossible to resist when your lover calls to you silently and begs for you, the promise of such innocence so enticing. And honestly, why would I even try to hold back?

I crawled over him and could feel the heat from his body over the warmth of the room. His skin smelled sweet, sweeter than I expected and I buried my nose against his neck. A breathless moan echoed against my ears as his skin rippled. He reached up to me, trembling fingers tracing lines on my flesh.

“Be gentle?” he whispered, his head tilting back further to offer more.

“No.” Dipping down, I inhaled his warmth and he pulled me closer.

“Please don’t break me too badly.”

I gazed at him. His eyes pleaded sadly. He was falling, his spirit breaking by itself. Already, the shadows on his wings grew darker. I inspected with gentle fingers. Everything about Junho was soft, the curves of his skin to the suppleness of his lips to the feathers that tinged with charcoal. My hands roamed his body fully. I don’t think I could ever tire of velvet feel he gave off.

He grew impatient with my explorations and leaned up to steal a kiss. It was quick and shy, the blush in his cheeks giving him away, but it was the beginning of an eternal addiction. Pinning him further into the mattress, I licked his lips, lapping at the tenderness and nibbling there. A groan of pleasure bubbled in my throat. I could feel it starting. That possession.

I wanted Junho, more than I had wanted anything before. I wanted his eyes to look at only me for the rest of eternity. I wanted his smile, but only because I had caused it. I wanted every part of his flesh. Mine. All of him, mine. Greed, jealousy, wrath. Lust. I could feel the sins tickling my veins all because of him.

His fingers teased up my neck to tangle in my hair, gripping tightly. It was my undoing. Never asking for permission, but granted anyway, I dove into his mouth. His tongue danced with mine, submissive but passionate. My embrace tightened, pulling him flush against me. I could feel everything, each wave of muscle against my chest and his straining need below that. His breath panted against my lips, his body bucking up seeking more.

“Take them off,” I managed to mumble against his lips. His hands paused and I could feel his confusion. “My clothes, Junho. I cannot let go of you so you must do it.”  
It was the truth. My fingers could not seem to leave his body for any nanosecond of time. Like my only anchor to sanity, my palms gripped his sides, stroking, fanning his flames. While he struggled to remove the garments, my lips and tongue stayed active. Teasing down his neck and collarbones, leaving marks, blood pooling near the surface of skin, I travelled lower. Once I reached his nipples, he finally let out a deep moan, the first sound in a while. I reacted immediately, my arousal making it even harder to strip these damn pants off. His fingers tightened in the fabric and yanked my hips firmly against his, grinding up. Such a simple action that shot fireworks along my nerves.

Sensual, erotic. There was honestly no meaning to those words until now. The very air in this realm was clouded with dark lust and it settled further into my bones. Junho felt the same, I could tell. His body writhed in pleasure, moans spilling more freely from his lips and louder now that we were completely skin on skin.  
Silence came as he licked a few of my fingers, coating them. I could only focus on the way his lips wrapped around them, his tongue sucking so firmly. I was leaking already and I couldn’t waste any more time. Already I was willing to beg him to let me take him, to fuck him until he was spent, blow his mind to the furthest realms of the universe.

We flipped over, me on my back and him now hovering over me and I began to prepare him. His body fell forward, but his head tilted backwards at the first intrusion. It was painless and he pushed himself further on my finger. I wrapped my hand around his leaking member and he leaned forward to kiss me, his fingertips creating beautiful bruises on my neck and chest. He could color me however he wanted as long as we never stopped this dance.

I was pumping him hard by the time I had three fingers deep inside him. He rocked between soul-stealing kisses and panting my name. He lifted himself up just a little and I pulled my fingers away, losing that tantalizing heat, but only for a moment. When he rocked back down, it was directly onto my cock. Never have I felt anything so constricting, so hot. I have walked through hellfire that felt like ice compared to this. Addicting, painfully addicting.

“Junho!” I couldn’t help but call his name, thrusting up further into that scorching cavern. His grip on me tightened, his mouth open and his eyes closed tightly. “Junho, my angel...”

“Do it again...” he croaked. With trembling arms, he lifted himself and fell back down along my length. Breathlessly, the action was repeated, harder and faster until he was riding me as though his very existence depended on it.

For an eternity, his used my body to create pleasure for us both. Ecstasy filled our lungs with each inhale, pleasure darkened the room with each exhale. Climbing higher, I realized that it was no longer enough. He looked at me surprised when I gripped his hips, pulling him as close to me as possible and holding him there. Not being able to move up, he rolled his hips around. I could feel his walls shifting around me and let out an involuntary moan of bliss.

He smirked at my reaction, amusement at my weakness to his actions and pride at the sudden sense of dominance, and continued to roll in small circles. I sat up quickly and flipped us around, never once slipping out of him. Pushing his legs up against his chest, I rolled into him. The control was mine now and his smile faded as his eyes rolled back in sinful pleasure.

“Beautiful Junho,” I whispered in his ear. “You will need centuries more practice to dominate me.”

Between the sighs and grunts, he turned to lick the edge of my ear. “One day...”

An enticing promise of things to come, I looked forward to it. But for now, the need to reach that peak was becoming desperate and almost painful. His abs flexed at every thrust and his chest heaved at the effort. Pounding into him harder, I chased that elusive release. Part of me never wanted this to end, but the stronger part needed to claim him as mine, mark him so deep it would take decades to fade.

He began to plead, to beg, things I had never heard him utter before. This heavenly creature was clawing at my shoulders, begging desperately for me to finish him. Sharper harder thrusts directly into that place I knew sent shocks through him, he was almost there.

“Please...Minjun please...make me cum...”

I could feel that scream building up in his chest but before it could escape, I leaned down to kiss it away, capturing the lack of sound in my mouth, tongue thrusting against his in time with my hips. Shuddering hard, he released between us. Warmth streaking our chests, he tightened even further and I was certain I would be taken prisoner by him, never to be freed. Wracked with tremors, his orgasm was drawn out and I prolonged it as much as I could, pumping and rolling into him.

Sated, he collapsed backwards and stroked my arms a couple times before pulling away. For a split second, I was prepared to unleash all my wrath on him. How dare he find the soul-deep pleasure like that and abandon me? He would experience the true meaning of hell! But no, he pulled away to turn over, rising up onto all fours. Junho turned his face towards me and smiled a little.

“You want to use me, I know it,” he murmured tiredly. “You want to release deep inside me. You want to mark me as your own.”

I did, by heaven and hell, yes I did. Wasting no time, I plunged back inside of him. He pushed back on me and I gripped his hips firmly for more leverage. I could feel my length pulsing, wanting nothing more than to cum inside of him. His wings tensed and unfurled and I could see the gray charcoal clearing to a shining obsidian between the resilient streaks of white. The arch in Junho’s spine, from his neck to where it curved into his ass made me want to lick him. And never did he cease moaning my name.

Close, closer, even closer until I burst. Burying myself as deep as I could inside of him, I felt that ecstasy take over my whole body. Jerking sporadically, I filled him with my seed. If there were ever a heaven for my lost soul, it was here, deep inside Junho.

He gripped my wrist and I fell on top of him. All my strength gone, I collapsed against his warmth and he turned his head enough so that I could ravish his lips once more. I could still feel my length pulsing inside of him and we lay here for a while longer until I slipped out of him. Junho moaned uncomfortably and I pulled his sheet up to cover our lower bodies a little.

We shifted and he turned to look at me. Gone was the naive innocence in his eyes, but in it’s place was something much more dangerous. “Can we stay like this forever?” he whispered.

I sighed heavily. I had forgotten about this part. This was the part where newly corrupted angels completed their transformation. This was where they said they loved me and I told them it wasn’t real, it was only the realm. This was when they grew angry at me for using them, hatred and bitterness finally corrupting the last of their soul. This was where I became lonely again.

“No,” I answered harshly. “What do you think this was, Junho?”

“Love? Lust? Blinding pleasure? Somewhere in between all of that...” He smiled a little and rolled away to stare up at the never-ending dark above us, a void of everything.

“There is no love here,” I mumbled and sat up. My limbs felt heavy and I wanted to sleep for an age.

“You are lying,” Junho laughed and I turned to him surprised. “I can see it in your eyes. You love this, you love me, even if only a little. But there is pain and loneliness behind all of that.”

I gaped at him for a moment. Did I not disguise myself well enough this time? Perhaps I cared more for this fallen angel more than I had any of the others, more than I realized. “Perhaps, perhaps not,” I brushed it off and moved to find my clothes. “But it does not matter. This is where you leave to find your place in the underworld.”

Junho stared at me hard. “My place is beside you.”

“They all say that, but none ever make it that far.” I tugged my pants on and turned back to see him kneeling on the bed.

“How far is it? What must I do to prove it?”

I scoffed. There was no way. “You have to get through all the realms of hell. You have to fight and claw and kill through each of the nine wastelands. Only on the other side of all of that will I be waiting. But you will not make it. Wherever you fall, that is your place in the Underworld. Like all the others before you, you will find your place in the realms.”

“And if I make it to the end?”

“Only one has done it before. You will not make it there.”

Junho’s gaze only hardened at my words. “And if I do? Will you be waiting for me on the other side?” He reached out and grabbed my hand.

This was so different, so strange. No one had ever been so determined to make it to that ninth circle before. I knew the impossibility, I knew what it was the further in you got. There was no way Junho would make it. Junho, with his kind eyes and sweet smile and perfect calm. But that tiny part of me hoped he would. And it was that tiny hope that answered. “I will.”

Before I could stop, before I could turn back and beg him not to try because it would destroy him, I fled. The boat rocked violently, the water churning and boiling beneath in desperate need to get away from him. Junho was too tempting. He clouded my mind, my judgement. It was not my place to help him through. He had to find his place on his own. I could not lift a finger to get him through any of the realms. It was best I forget him. But how does one forget the sun?

The Ninth Realm of the Underworld was dark, and it felt colder than ever. The saying “when hell freezes over” came to mind as I shivered and got off the boat, safe behind the loneliness here. Most times I loved the darkness, the quiet and peaceful. The screams of the suffering only realm over did not reach me here. But now, it truly felt like hell. After all these centuries of traveling between the realms, this was the first time I felt that this was my own personal hell.

So I sat there, praying to no God that smiled upon me that the pain would fade. A throne of shadows in the darkness held me up, and I waited. An eternity I waited. Nothing flickered in the voids, no sound echoed anywhere. My bones turned brittle, my heart ached, sleep begged me to the bedroom further in. But still I sat there. I sat there because even for a demon, there was hope. Hope that something would flicker in the distance, or something would echo towards me.

But nothing came. I knew he would not make it. Perhaps Junho made it only a few realms further. Perhaps he made it all the way to the door. But either way, it didn't matter because if he did not walk into this last realm on his own, this was not his place.

It stung worse than I thought it would. I was supposed to be detached from others in regards to the souls who came here. I was only a Keeper, a Guardian of the Fallen. I was not supposed to care about them, only see that they made it here and stayed. So why did it feel like my heart was shriveling up inside of me?

_Drip._

Why did everything have to hurt so bad? Who was Junho to affect me so much? He was only an angel!

_Drip. Drip._

He was only another fallen soul among hundreds of millions of other souls! I didn’t care! I refused to care!

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

What in God’s name was that infernal sound?! I waved my hand and all the torches in the hall flared. Light in orange and red burst against the walls, illuminating the room so I could see every speck around me.

There he stood. At first I could not recognize him. Shirt and pants were plastered to his skin. His hair was messy and sticking up strangely in some places. A long sword hung loosely at his side. And every part of him was covered in blood. It had caked on his face and in his hair, dried his clothes to his skin, was sliding down his sword to pool on the floor.

“I am here,” he said, his voice strong, but his body shaking a little. “I am here and I cannot take another step. I cannot fight beyond this place, so this is my place in the Underworld,” he declared boldly.

My feet carried me towards him slowly. Was this an apparition? Hell was known to do that...but no, this was Junho. I took in his appearance. No longer was there any trace of innocence left, whatever I had left with him was taken by the fight here. His features were harder, stronger. His muscles bulged a little more, his body toned. And his wings, they were shimmering black, almost as big as mine. Except there was one streak of white feathers left. For some reason, I found this comforting.

I took the sword from his hands and set it to the side. “Junho, my Junho... _my angel_...”

“I am not an angel,” he shook his head. “I am a demon now.”

I chuckled. “Does this make you angry?”

He contemplated. “It should, but no, not really. Only in that you cannot call me your angel anymore.” A hint of a smile teased his lips.

“My demon,” I called to him. “Come with me. You need to clean up. If this is your place, you cannot be covered in the blood of others.”

“Is this...” he seemed hesitant now and it reminded me of the boy I found. “Is this really my place?”

We reached the bathroom and a steaming tub of water waited. I turned to face him. “You declared it was. But as I own this realm, you will have to live under my care.”

“You own this realm? This is the last one, right?”

“Yes.” This was the deepest pit of hell. Hard to believe sometimes, but I was the only one here.

“That means you...you are...” I watched as he finally put the pieces in place.

“You are the only other one to make it to the Ninth realm. You are the Devil.” He stared at me.

I sighed and looked him in the eye, never breaking gaze. Was he afraid? No, like before, he did not seem afraid of me. Instead, his fingers once more reached out to me. I couldn’t understand this intriguing boy. “A name I did not choose for myself. I believe your old masters decided that one. I am simply a demon like you.”

“No,” he smiled a little. “You are more beautiful. Your wings are much bigger, and you are much stronger.”

“Look again.” I turned him to the mirror on the wall. Slowly, I peeled this blood-soaked shirt away from his shoulders. He wings fluttered a little, the tainted feathers falling in place as best they could. Letting mine fall next to him, we compared sizes. “Your wings are equally impressive, though perhaps only a touch smaller.” I stripped the fabric away from his arms and torso, letting it fall forgotten onto the floor. “And you also made it this far, which means you are just as strong.” I moved down to tear his pants away, leaving him bare once more to my gaze. “And you are the beautiful one.”

He said nothing, did nothing to stop me. Instead, he allowed me to push him into the scalding water to clean up. I took up a washcloth and began to wipe the grime away. Almost ritualistically, I cleansed his body. The blood, the dirt, the pain soaked away and he rose from the tub, water cascading down his body.

His hands shot out and gripped my shirt, yanking me close. His lips barely brushed mine as he held me tightly. I could feel his arousal rising, his damp body soaking my clothes. I snaked my arms around him and pulled him tighter. His tongue peeked out to taste me just before he whispered dangerously, addicting.

“Minjun...my Minjun... _my demon_...”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering a second part to detail Junho's story, how he got to the end and all. Thoughts?


End file.
